The Marvelous Wonder Woman
by Lord Ultimus
Summary: What if Wonder Woman lived in the Marvel Universe?
1. Origin

Hippolyta and her sister Antiope are born to Ares. While they both respect their father, they end up taking Athena's offer of joining the Amazons in exchange for immortality. Ares is pissed, and starts building an army to invade, even though he can't properly do anything with the Girdle of Gaea protecting them.

By coincidence, Herc comes to the island and he and Hippolyta get busy. Hera gets pissed, disguises herself as an Amazon, and rallies the other Amazons, saying that Herc is raping their queen. Herc books, taking the Girdle which Hippolyta willingly gave him, in exchange for him bringing it back once his Twelve Labors are finished. Ares jumps at the opportunity, invades with his army of souped up Spartans, and subjugates the Amazons.

The goddesses get ready to help their Amazons fight back, but Hera holds back. She reveals why in Hippolyta's dreams: she and Hercules had conceived a child and Hera won't help out until Hippolyta chooses agrees to her ultimatum: either the Hercules' name is cleared and the child dies, or the baby will survive, albeit cursed as a clay sculpture for the next 3000 years, and Hippolyta goes along with the lie that Hercules raped her and stole the Girdle. Hippolyta chooses the latter.

The Amazons win, and Hippolyta and Antiope leave the island; Hippolyta to get the Girdle back and Antiope because she lost faith in the gods and goes off to form her own mortal Amazons, the Bana Mighdall. Hercules gladly gives the Girdle back, but is shocked by the fact they conceived a child, and furious that he'll be falsely known as a monster among the Amazons, one of whom will be his daughter. However, his brother Hermes comes in, stating that as an outside party, he can tell what really happened to their kid when she gets old enough and avoid the wrath of Hera (he's kind of an expert on the subject). Hippolyta comes back with the Girdle and tells no one about this.

Flash forward to 1940. Steve Rogers crashes on Themyscira, which by now is kind of an Asgard-lite in terms of magitech. He tells them about the war, a quick trip to the island's oracle confirms Ares is riding high with all the chaos going on, and Hippolyta goes back to Patriach's World as Wonder Woman, fighting villains like the original Cheetah and Baroness Von Gunther. She and Cap get feelings for each other, but they are both too preoccupied with "The Job" to do anything about it.

Some time after the war, the baby is restored from clay, inheriting her Father's strength, as well as gaining godly gifts like a keen mind from Athena and flight from Hermes. Speaking of Hermes, he makes a deal with Morpheus the god of dreams to allow Hercules the ability to visit his daughter in their dreams without Hera knowing about it. The baby is named Diana, a Roman name like the one her dad goes by in a passive aggressive defiance of Hera.

Twenty something years later, the new Age of Heroes comes, a contest is held, and Diana goes off to New York City.


	2. 1962-1969

Diana arrives at the United Nations to declare herself ambassador of peace. Since she's the daughter of a respected WWII heroine, she's heard out instead of being immediately arrested, but it also causes some problems: the non-US nations doubt her claims of neutrality, pointing out her patriotic costume and accusing her of sympathizing with NATO. The hearing is put into recess, but Steve Trevor, assigned to guard the Princess despite her insistence can handle herself, stumbles on one of the naysayers praying to Ares, asking for him to inflame the minds of the representatives with rage against Diana. Steve rushes to warn the princess, but the Ares-worshipper transforms into Eris, Duchess of Discord and captures him, casting a spell on him so that he will fly straight to the stratosphere, planning to distract WW. She then goes to the General Assembly Hall and tosses a golden apple in the center, causing everyone to to go insane in desperation to grab the apple.

Suddenly, Diana bursts in, capturing Eris in her lasso and throwing the apple into the ocean, reverting everyone back to normal. Steve then lands nearby in her Invisible Jet- sure she can fly, but when your family has something like an undetectable plane controlled by brainwaves is just to useful to keep at home. Diana uses the plane to send Eris to Olympus; no government is happy about that, but they recognize they don't have any jails that can hold a goddess (yet). Diana gets the title of "honorary ambassador" and her own office, with secretary Etta Candy and Steve Trevor as her bodyguard/handler.

Diana settles into a role of being pretty much a full-time super hero. On her own, she fights against Circe, Ares and his kids, the first Silver Swan, and of course the Mole Man, because sixties Marvel. With all this work, Etta half-jokingly suggests creating a secret identity so she can have time to herself, but Diana brushes it off - "Everyone knows who the Fantastic Four is, and they seem to do well."

Speaking of the FF, they team up to stop Chinese scientist Chang Tzu, contemporary of the Radioactive Man, who would later become one of the minds that would form this verse's version of MODOK. Diana politely ignores Ben and Johnny's attempts to hit on her to give Sue a pep talk, they become close friends and gives Sue the confidence to go by "Invisible Woman" by '67.

Diana also meets Thor - and by "meet" I mean fought with him when the mutant telepath Dr. Psycho mind controls Thor into becoming a misogynist that hates the Amazons. He breaks free, with help from Professor X who knocks out Psycho, and they all part on friendly terms.

Diana and Thor later meet up again when Diana gets Rick Jones's radio message and becomes a founding Avenger, helping out Hank Pym when Russian scientist Doris Zeul steals the Pym Particle formula and uses it to become Giganta, all while Jan mocks her leopard print leotard.

When the Space Phantom comes, he's still able to turn the team against the Hulk; no one knew he was Bruce Banner at the time, so Diana didn't know him well enough to tell when to use the lasso. However, when the Hulk meets Namor, they don't do much more than scuffle for a bit - Namor has enough respect for Hippolyta to avoid going directly to punching her daughter in the face. This means the Avengers don't search for him, which means they don't find Capsicle.

Diana is later called by Professor X to help battle against the Juggernaut. She manages to hold him in the Lasso long enough for Angel to remove his helmet, allowing Xavier to make the final blow. Xavier considers mind wiping her but Diana makes an offer: Xavier has contacts in the government, why not let a UN ambassador speed things up? Xavier agrees to this, and Diana helps out, giving them good publicity, finding Cyclops's younger brother, and becoming a role model to Jean Grey. Despite these changes, the X-men are largely unchanged from the main Marvel Universe-but we haven't reached the seventies yet...

Wonder Man joins the Avengers, originally as a spy for Baron Zemo in exchange to heal his disease, but is touched by their acceptance of him to come clean. Diana manages to cure him with the Purple Ray, and in gratitude he asks Wasp to redesign his costume to look more like Diana's. Soon after, when the Avengers start to peter out, Diana and Simon replace them with former villains Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. Simon and Wanda start going out, much to Diana's relief since the news media keeps thinking she and Simon are dating, much to Steve Trevor's chagrin. While Wasp rejoins, Hank stays retired, thinking they don't need him. They marry soon after, Hank happy to play scientist while his wife goes out super-heroing. When Hercules joins, Diana, somewhat awkwardly but very lovingly, allows him to take her place: she feels like she's been neglecting her duties as Princess of Peace, leaving Wasp as leader in her stead.

What she doesn't tell them is that she has been sabotaged at work: sometimes she gets a distress call only to show up late; spies begin to plant evidence of her holding Socialist sympathies, imposters start making public cries against all males at Women's Liberation gatherings that only she knew in advance. She continues her quest to discover truth, uncovering Hydra cells linked to her. She ends up fighting new, deadly enemies, such as Dr. Poison and Red Panzer. As she continues, she finds, to her horror, the leak: Etta Candy, who has secretly been sending reports on the Amazons to SHIELD. After a rather angry run-in with Nick Fury, they go to Africa to find that the Hydra cells Diana has been fighting are rogue cells, forced to work for billionaires in exchange for the funds needed to their own ends. And who has been hiring Hydra cells to ruin Wonder Woman?

Barbara Minerva, niece of Priscilla Rich, the original Cheetah.

After the war, Priscilla Rich ran her father's company RichCorp (no pun intended), doing well but always struggling against the sexism from her colleagues. After her brother's died, she raised her nieces Barbara and Deborah Domaine by herself. She mistrusted Barbra, finding the child's incredible intelligence unnatural and shunned her, and doted on Deborah, preparing her to run the company after she died even though Barbara was older. Priscilla died, Debrorah got everything, and Barbara got a paltry 5 million dollars. Barbara blamed Wonder Woman for her aunt's bitterness, and when her daughter became public, she spent all the money she saved to fund her plan to get as powerful as Wonder Woman. Everything that had happened was a distraction so she could free Circe from captivity and force her to give her the power she needed.

Circe appeared to acquiesce, and Barbara transformed into a humanoid Cheetah; with great strength, senses, claws, and most of all, speed that could match Quicksilver. Cheetah nearly managed to kill Diana by attacking her at her weakest, but suddenly began to convulse. Circe was no ones servant, and when she transformed her, also cursed her to die. When Diana listened to Barbara's confession via lasso, she took her to Themyscira to imprison and heal her, hoping that she would put behind her past and rehabilitate. Diana would be bitterly disappointed.

Diana would return to New York only to discover her office being packed up. Her going rogue, challenging the head of SHIELD, and her battle in a foreign country caused the UN Security Council to revoke her ambassadorship. Diana is shocked by this, until Nick Fury comes clean with her: she's crossed the line in traditional law, but espionage is a whole different game. He doesn't think any less of her for what she did, and all the reports Etta sent were nothing but flying colors. Nick gives her a job offer: join under an assumed identity, and keep tabs by being sent out through missions in her Agent Diana Prince identity under Etta's group, the Holiday Girls. She could continue acting as a superhero, and keep her contacts with the Avengers and the X-Men. Diana thanks him for the offer, but isn't sure she can trust him, so for now leaves, though Nick insists that the position will be here no matter how long it takes for her to think about it.

Diana comes back to the Avengers, and just in time: Ultron has returned, but since Wonder Man has become such a great hero, he knows better than to use his brain patterns on. Instead he uploads his own mind to his new silver synthezoid body able to control its density perfectly. Ultron nearly manages to kill the Avengers in his new body, but Hank Pym comes back, using a device he made out of scraps to shut the new Ultron down... but the feedback knocks him comatose, with his recovery extremely uncertain.

With a bitter sweet conclusion to the defeat of their greatest enemy, Diana officially rejoins the Avengers, giving Jan some respite. This also causes Diana to realize that this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the villainy outside her island, and evil won't wait around for her to mope. Deciding to rededicate herself fully, she calls back Nick Fury to take him up on his offer, on one condition: he gives poor fired Steve Trevor a job.

Diana joins with Etta, the only person other than Nick who will know her double identity as Diana Prince, who introduces her to the rest of the team: Sharon Carter, Barbara Morse, and Steve Trevor, who is grateful for the job even though he's now a member of the Holliday "Girls." One of their first missions is defeating a rogue Kree sentry attacking Cape Canaveral. With the help of Kree captain Mar-Vell and head of security Carol Danvers the sentry is defeated and Mar-Vell's commanding officer Yon-Rogg is revealed to have activated the thing, leading to Rogg's arrest and Mar-Vell's promotion to Colonel. Mar-Vell thanks Diana for the help, but warns her that his loyalty is to the Kree, and if they decide that Earth is a threat, he will side with the Kree.

On a lighter note, Carol Danvers becomes a contact for SHIELD, and when she loses her job later, joins the Holliday Girls. Soon after Carol joins, Diana makes a decision: she reveals her true identity as Wonder Woman to the other members of the team, also showing them the LMD she sometimes sends on missions. She reveals that, while she's no longer an ambassador, she's still a princess, and as a princess, declares them honorary Amazons (except Steve for obvious reasons), and takes them to Paradise Island to receive training among the Amazons.


	3. 1969-1972

1969-1972

Diana returns from Paradise Island to accomplish several missions, such as facing Doctor Doom and Doctor Psycho teaming up, a new Silver Swan, and a frustratingly annoying Angle Man. On the plus side, Hank Pym's recovered - sort of. As he attacked Ultron, his gadget, cannibalized from various Ant-Man helmets, saved his brainwaves into the deactivated Ultron, eventually allowing his personality to take over the density altering robot body. However, he's stuck, as there isn't a safe way to send his mind back to his comatose body. Also, his personality is much colder and logical than before, deeply concerning his teammates, especially Jan, who gives him the name Vision.

On the more personal level for Diana, Steve Trevor has gotten tired of the constant "will we or won't we" that their relationship has become and finally pops the question to Diana. After taking some time to think about it, which Steve gives her all the time she needs, Diana gives him her answer: no. Their jobs are taking up too much of their time right now, and its not a good idea while the superhero/spy life is so hectic. Steve accepts this, though he does become more distant afterwards, focusing on the job and not so much the breaks in between.

This focus is arguably a good thing when the Red Skull returns after decades, killing his soviet doppelganger and taking control of Hydra from Baron Strucker. He starts his leadership by attacking the SHIELD Helicarrier, kidnapping Nick Fury in the process. He's quickly rescued, though, by a mysterious cloaked figure Fury calls Nomad...

There's little time to worry about this, as Colonel Mar-Vell, worried at what he's seen humans do during his time, calls up the Supreme Intelligence for advice when the moon landing happens, as it's proof that humanity will be able to leave their own planet without alien interference, thereby spreading their problems across the universe. The SI gives him the Nega-Bands as the appropriate weapons to help put him on even terms with the super heroes of Earth.

Mar-Vell attacks the Avengers unexpectedly and leaves abruptly, hoping to scare the populace with a show of force, trying to bluff that all kree have these powers. The heroes catch on, having fought kree before, and manage to locate Mar-Vell's ship. During the battle, Mar-Vell's self doubt about his mission causes the Nega-Bands to malfunction, disappearing into the Negative Zone in a brilliant flash of light; giving Mar-Vell the opportunity to escape. Diana returns to SHIELD only to discover that a kree robot Sentry has kidnapped Steve Trevor.

Diana calls in the rest of the Avengers, using Vision's smarts (if you thought Hank Pym was a genius before, imagine his brain as a literal supercomputer) to detect the Sentry in the arctic, where a mysterious tropical island is. Ronan the Accuser is there, now an outlaw, and is using ancient kree technology in an attempt to de-evolve the Earth to make it easier to conquer. He leaves when contacted and advised of an impending attack by the Skrulls on the Kree homeworld of Hala.

The Avengers return to New York where they discover Mar-Vell's attack has led to the creation of the "Alien Activities Commission" led by Senator H. Warren Craddock. Craddock is accusing the Avengers of not doing enough to prevent Mar-Vell's attack and asks that they attend a hearing. The Avengers start to agree, when Diana remembers Craddock from her ambassador days and realizes he's not acting like he remembers their meeting. She "accidentally" puts her lasso on him, revealing him to be a skrull.

If this wasn't enough, Triton of the Inhumans contacts them, asking their aid to find Black Bolt, needed as his brother Maximus has taken over Attilan with help from the kree. Diana contacts her mother, showing the evidence of alien interference, convincing Hippolyta to renounce the Amazon's neutrality and liberates Attilan. During this chaos, Cheetah escapes. Diana also contacts the X-men, asking Professor X to contact as many heroes as he can to unite in defense of Earth. He does so, and all of the heroes unite, heading into space to save the humans the kree and skrulls kidnapped.

The team that attacks the skrulls start winning, until the emperor unleashed his greatest ray weapon on them. During this, Wasp gets injured. The sight of this causes the emotions of Hank Pym to fully emerge from Vision, furiously firing a beam against the ray. The resulting weapon kills the emperor, leaving his daughter Anelle as the new ruler, who immediately declares a ceasefire and returns the human hostages, one of them being the real Senator Craddock.

Meanwhile, Diana leads a second team to find the humans the kree Sentry have been kidnapping. It turns out that the Supreme Intelligence has been taking the humans for experiments. Ronan has managed to get his own faction of the military to follow him since the SI hasn't been forthcoming with his intentions, and has taken the humans as hostages, threatening to kill them if the SI doesn't let Ronan become new leader of the Empire. Diana's team joins forces with Colonel Mar-Vell to rescue these hostages, which include Steve Trevor. Ronan manages to escape with the hostages, save for one that died when he tried to lead an escape: Steve Trevor.

Diana doesn't take this very well, heading straight out to attack Ronan. A lengthy battle follows, during which Quicksilver uses himself as a shield to save Scarlet Witch, killing himself in the process. Suddenly, the battle is joined by a green glowing form. This is the new Supremor; when the Supreme Intelligence, unable to access the mysterious Destiny Force with a dead Steve Trevor in the way he had hoped, was forced to fused together with him, becoming an entirely new entity, managing to kill Ronan. The Supremor appoints Mar-Vell as the new leader of the kree to make amends with the newly crowned Empress Anelle of the skrulls, before leaving to master his powers, declaring he would master the universe as well.

The heroes return to the universe, their reputations restored and new alliances made that would not be soon forgotten. However, Diana still feels that the job isn't over yet, realizing that the Supremor could become a new threat more powerful than they ever faced before. She takes a leave of absence from SHIELD, and re purposes her invisible plane as an invisible spaceship, so that she can better find the Supremor. The Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man volunteer to go with her; Wanda wants to distract herself from her brothers death, while Simon wants to stay with Wanda. These three companions go forth, attracting the attention of the residents of the moon of Titan...


	4. 1972-1974

1972-1974

Diana and company journey to Skrullos to attend investigate a lead to where the Supremor is, foiling an assassination attempt on Empress Anelle and uncovering a conspiracy to put the Super-Skrull as the new Emporer. During this time, they discover that Anelle is pregnant with Mar-Vell's child. Since Skrull shape-shifting can hide the pregnancy, no one knows about this, but after the baby boy is born, Anelle asks Diana to raise it on Earth so that it won't be discovered and end the peace between the Kree and Skrulls. Diana still wants to find the Supremor, so she asks Wanda and Simon to take the baby to Themyscira, to be raised there. They do so, using a spaceship given to them by the Skrulls, and the boy is raised as Arkoudi, the first boy to be raised on Themyscira.

Diana's search continues, finding and fighting against many foes, until she finally finds the Supremor, having taken over the mind of Ego the Living Planet. Diana manages to lure Ego into a fight with Galactus, while also getting the Supremor's attention by ramming the Invisible Spacship into him. They fight, Diana nearly getting killed several times over, until she finally puts the lasso around him, causing Steve Trevor to awaken. However he realizes that he can't control the Supremor for long, so he flings himself in between Ego and Galactus's fight, killing himself while telepathically telling Diana, "Find love again."

Diana is full of grief after this. She crossed the universe to find Steve, only to lose him all over again. She heads home in defeat, only for her ship to land unknowingly on the wrong side of the solar system on Counter Earth. There she is captured by the humanoid animals the New Men and their leader: The Cheetah!

After the Cheetah escaped from Themyscira, she journeyed to Wundagore, where she had heard rumors of the High Evolutionary. They agreed on a deal; he would restore her powers, and she would kill the traitorous Man-Beast and secure Counter-Earth for the High Evolutionary. Cheetah has fulfilled the first part of this, but is shirking on the latter, instead taking control of Counter-Earth behind the scenes and planning to strike against the H.E. Diana has now blundered into this, and Cheetah isn't going to pass up the chance to torment her nemesis, now is she?

However, Diana is rescued from her prison by Adam Warlock, Counter-Earth's defender, and they go into hiding. Adam comforts Diana, trying to help her with her grief from losing Steve. Diana isn't too sure about Adam, but they work together to stop Cheetah. They manage to distract her long enough for the H.E. to come in and take Cheetah off guard. Diana coolly leaves Cheetah to her fate, saying she's saved her once before and wasted her chance. Diana continues on her way to Earth only to be stopped once again, this time by an adoptive native of Titan:

Donna Troy.

Donna was a child until recently, when Thanos's manipulations reached Earth, leading to her family's death in a fire. Donna herself is saved by the Titanian cosmic entity Kronos, who uses time manipulation to raise Donna into young adulthood, also giving her powers that reflect that of her personal hero, who is of course Diana. They rendezvous with the rest of the Titans, as well as the Avengers and Drax the Destroyer, to fight against Thanos and his Cosmic Cube. Diana soon takes command of the Avengers once again, nearly defeating Thanos, only for him to wish himself one with everything. However, since he is horribly unused to this state of being, he is unable to use it as well as he could, allowing the Avengers to distract him while the Cosmic Cube is located.

Donna, meanwhile, is chosen by the entity Eon to become the Protector of the Universe, giving her Mar-Vell's lost Nega-Bands and Cosmic Awareness, which she uses to locate the Cube and destroy it, defeating Thanos. After the battle, the heroes of Earth return to their home, accompanied by Donna, who has taken the name Troia, wishing to see her homeworld once more. Diana, meanwhile, finally gets to return home, where she can follow Steve's final message to her.


	5. 1974-1980

1974-1980

Diana returns to the Avengers, reconnecting with her team-mates and friends. Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man got engaged shortly after returning to Earth, Beast rejoined the X-Men, and Themyscira's relations with the U.S. now that they've opened their borders is mostly friendly. She starts out heroing again, traveling the world and righting wrongs, while also keeping relations good with SHIELD and the Amazons. However, she soon joins up with the Black Panther to investigate a series of attacks from a group of females that claim to be Amazons. To Diana's shock, these _are _Amazons - Antiope's splinter faction which came to Africa, now calling themselves the Bana-Migdahll. A splinter faction of these Bana have been teaming up with Black Panther's enemy Klaw to gain a full country so they can invade the newly opened borders of Themyscira. Diana and Black Panther manage to rescue the true leader of the Bana, who is none other than Ororo Munroe, who in this universe left Cairo only to be discovered by the Bana and trained in their ways. The splinter group is defeated, and Ororo and Diana forge a new, albeit somewhat tenuous, alliance between Themyscira and Bana-Migdahl.

Diana and Black Panther work on an alliance between Themyscira and Wakanda. She bonds with T'Challa, and remembers Steve's last words to her. However, they are distracted by a Hydra incursion where they meet Nomad, who is secretly Steve Rogers, discovered in the ice by SHIELD and kept incognito to help him readjust to the modern day world. He's doing well, even getting a relationship with Sharon Carter, one of Diana's former teammates in the Holliday Girls. After the battle, Diana decides to explore a romance with T'challa, which he agrees to.

Diana soon reconnects with Ben Grimm, who has a bit of a problem: Thundra. When they confront her, however, Thundra proceeds to immediately kneel before Diana. It turns out that the Femizons, the future society Thundra comes from, has its origins from the amazons, though they are long dead and are little more than myths in Thundra's time. Diana, Thundra, and the Thing travel to the future briefly to fight against Kang the Conqueror, who reveals that the Femizons are in fact descended not from the Amazons, but the Bana-Migdahll. After defeating Kang, Diana thanks Thundra, who simply says, "Call me Artemis."

Hydra returns once again, attacking SHIELD with their new agent Arachne, the still amneisiac Jessica Drew, as well as an aged Paula Von Gunther. They manage to corner Nick Fury, who sacrifices himself in an attempt to kill Von Gunther. Arachne manages to save Von Gunther, but she is heavily scarred and blames Jessica for it. This, as well as her being touched by Nick's heroic sacrifice, leads to her abandoning Von Gunther to be captured by Wonder Woman while she goes to search for her true identity.

Diana and T'Challa break it off; their both too busy with their duties to their respective countries. However, they still remain close, and there is much optimism to be had for everyone.


End file.
